Sonic Arena
by Sonic103
Summary: They're back! Sonic Battles's sequel has come to shine, now with a more focused storyline! Amy Rose has gone missing. Everybody is scrambling around looking for her, even the blue blur. The case is going bad, and any lead would be a huge help. But what about a commercial?
1. The Tournament

"It has been three days since the alleged disappearance of Amy Rose. Her family claim she had stayed up late watching TV, and the next morning she was gone. If anyone sees a female hedgehog with pink hair and a red dress and green eyes, you should contact the authorities and tell her family is looking for her. And now onto the weather with Clarissa…"

Rouge turned off the TV. "That seems so stupid. Little Princess has gone missing," she said, looking at Shadow. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"You do realize that this case is ours," he said.

"I do…but I don't see why we have to act so concerned. And comforting the family while searching the house….that was the worst," Rouge complained. Shadow rolled his eyes. The two were in a break room in the G.U.N base in Westopolis. The two had just went through another briefing about another mission they were working on…but that was to be concerned for another day.

"Well…I'm sure our partners in the assignment will be able to help…being so close to Sonic and the others." Shadow said thoughtfully. Rouge snorted in mock laughter.

"Those clowns from Chaotix?" Rouge scoffed, "they couldn't find a fat kid in a game of hide in seek in an apartment."

"Laugh all you want, but they are skilled detectives," Shadow argued. Rouge waved him off.

"I'm done talking about this. Don't you have some robots to blow up?" Rouge asked. Shadow scowled, and then sulked away.

* * *

Espio and Vector walked into their large house. Well, it was half house half home base. Half of the house was devoted to living quarters, and then other was devoted to the agency. Vector, who looked worn out, plopped himself on the couch in the "break room". Espio and Charmy joined him.

"Jeez…this Amy Rose can really hide herself well. We've been at this case for weeks!" Vector exclaimed, picking up the newspaper.

"I'll go make us some coffee." Espio said, standing up. Charmy looked hopefully at him.

"Can I have some?" Charmy asked.

"NO." Espio replied, walking into the kitchen. Charmy sighed and picked up the TV remote.

"I wanna watch TV!" Charmy exclaimed, turning on the TV, showing bright, flashy cartoon characters. Vector scowled behind his paper.

"Charmy, turn that crap off. I'm trying to read." Vector said.

"No! I wanna watch cartoons!" the young bee exclaimed.

"CHARMY. I'm warning you." Vector growled.

"No!"

"That's it!" Vector slammed the paper down on the coffee table and made a grab for the remote. The two had a tug of war over the remote for a second, and both gave up simultaneously. The two released, and the remote fell to the floor. It somehow pressed the next channel button, and the TV switched channels. It looked like a commercial. On it was a familiar hedgehog. Vector gasped in surprise.

"Hey! Isn't that Bra-"

"Aww! I hate commercial breaks!" Charmy said, reaching for the remote to change the channel. Vector pushed Charmy's hand away from the remote.

"Keep it on you idiot!" Vector screeched.

"Introducing the new TV event, the fighting Arena!" they heard a brown hedgehog say. It was Brad the hedgehog, but with a ridiculous costume on. He had a cape and a general hat, and an eye patch over his protoceptor.

"In this, we have fighters all over the world competing for the ultimate glory! The seven chaos emeralds and…the master emerald!" Brad said, pulling back a curtain to reveal the chaos emeralds and the master emeralds.

"This tournament has been organized by myself and my beautiful assistant, Amy Rose!" Brad cried, pointing at the pink hedgehog. She was wearing a white dress and black high heels. She flashed a dazzling smile and waved to the cameras. Vector and Charmy looked at each other in amazement.

"Amy!" the two cried.

"-She'll be refereeing the tournament! Anyone interested, come on down!" Brad said. Then there was a little lingo for the tournament, and then black. The two stared at each other, and then at the TV, and then each other again. Espio then came in with two cups of coffee. He looked at the two confused.

"You two look like you saw ghosts," Espio said, setting the cups down. Vector and Charmy grabbed Espio's arms and the raced out of the house.

* * *

It was late at night when Sonic and Tails walked in front of the old Holiday inn. The two looked around, it was raining and winding, and Tails had to fight for his life just to hold onto the umbrella, leading to get him more wet and colder than not having the umbrella. Sonic sighed.

"Tails…just get rid of the thing." Sonic said. Tails sighed, an let go of it. The umbrella flew away. At that sudden moment, the wind died down, and it started raining harder. Sonic sighed angrily and ran to hide under the porch of the inn. Tails followed. They sat there for a couple minutes before two figures arrived. Tails squinted through the rain to see who the shadowy figures were. He then called out.

"Rouge…Shadow?" Tails asked. Sonic squinted in the rain too, and saw that the two figures were indeed Shadow and Rouge. Rouge put a hand on her hip, and Shadow crossed his arms.

"What are you doing here, faker?" Shadow asked, making sure to use the nickname Sonic despised.

"Nice to see you too." Sonic replied.

"We're here because Vector asked us to meet him here." Tails explained.

"Huh, that's why we're here too." Rouge said thoughtfully.

"You don't think?"

"Oh I think," Rouge said, getting under the porch to dry off. Shadow followed behind reluctantly. The four made little conversation for the first couple minutes, when Sonic asked an important question.

"Do you think this about Amy?" Sonic asked. Nobody replied, but everyone was thinking about the answer. A couple more seconds later, they saw Vector, Charmy and Espio walk onto the porch.

"Looks like everyone's here." Vector said. Everyone looked at each other. "we have some important information to share." Vector said, pulling out a key to the inn. The seven walked inside the inn, and Espio closed the door behind them.

"We…found a certain something on the TV that might help with the investigation." Vector said. Rouge scowled.

"Oh please. The News and press know less than we do," she said.

"But this isn't from the news!" Charmy piped up. "this is a commercial!" the four and Espio looked doubtfully at Charmy and Vector. Vector turned on the TV, and turned to a channel. He pointed at the screen, as if to demonstrate.

"This commercial has been on a loop for over three hours." Vector said. "Watch."

"In this, fighters from all over the world will fight for the-"

"Is that Brad?" Shadow asked, surprised. Vector nodded, and pointed back at the screen.

"-and my beautiful assistant, Amy Rose!" the commercial Brad said, pointing at Amy. Amy smiled and waved, just like in the last commercial. Vector then turned off the TV.

"See, Brad has Amy." Vector said. Shadow, Rouge, Espio, Sonic, and Tails all looked at the screen in surprise.

"But that's not possible! Brad's at the Egg Base spying on Eggman!" Rouge said, looking at Shadow doubtfully. Shadow shrugged.

"Yeah…but Brad is unpredictable. You don't know what the guy will do." Shadow said. "But I did notice Amy didn't look like she wasn't being forced there.

"But if Brad was forcing her to act nice in front of the cameras….then she would. Lets face it, that guy is intimidating." Tails remarked, still staring at the TV.

"All right…but we need to think of a plan." Sonic said. "should we just charge in and kidnap her back?"

"Negative." we don't know where that hell hole is, let alone what's in there," Shadow said. Everyone thought for a second.

"Well…where's a place big enough for an arena?" Rouge asked.

"Right next to Station Square!" Tails exclaimed, "there is a large flat area all around it, so an arena could go anywhere near there!" Sonic nodded.

"Good job noticing buddy." Sonic said.

"I think there'll only be one way to be able to rescue Miss Rose…" Espio said. They all stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "We enter the tournament."


	2. Knuckles Vs Gamma

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! I INTRODUCE YOU TO THE BEGINNING OF THE TOURNAMENT!" Brad shouted, pointing at two doors. "MEET OUR FIRST CONTESTANTS THE GAURIDIAN OF THE MASTER EMERALD, KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!" Brad pointed at the first door, which opened with a creak. Knuckles the Echidna walked out into the sunshine. Fans were screaming his name, fans of the other contestants were booing and hissing. "AND, OUR OTHER OPPONENT, A ROBOT WITH SOME ISSUES, E-1O2 GAMMA!" Brad shouted, pointing at the other door. It opened, and the red robot walked out. It aimed it's sights at Knuckles. Knuckles got into a fighting stance, ready for the struggle. Brad raised a red and brown flag into the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAND BEGIN!" Brad shouted and swung the flag down. A bell wrung, and the battle began. Gamma fired a bullet at Knuckles, who dodged. Knuckles then jumped into the air and began to glide towards Gamma. Gamma continued to fire bullets at a faster rate, forcing Knuckles to return to the ground. Knuckles ran the rest of the way. He took a swing at Gamma, and managed to hit him square on the chest. Unfortunately, Gamma's armor was too tough to be broken by a single punch. Gamma forced Knuckles off of him by using his forearm. Knuckles attempted to uppercut the robot, but Gamma managed to dodge it. Knuckles had put so much force into the uppercut that he fell over. Gamma began to kick him in the ribs until he'd get up.

"You think you're so tough? Ha!" Knuckles shouted before taking another swing. This time, it hit it's target. Gamma was sent flying into a wall, a dent in his chest plate. Gamma started to remove himself from the wall, but Knuckles had him pinned down. Knuckles decided to give him pay back for his ribs and more. He punched the robot in the rib area, and began to tear some wires.

Brad frowned. "HEY! That's not very fun!" Brad said. He took out a remote and pressed a button. A couple mechanical arms came out of the wall near Knuckles and Gamma, and tazers came out of a finger tip. They connected with Knuckles backside, electrocuting him.

"OW! HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Knuckles shouted at Brad. Brad shrugged.

"Too bad, too sad. You should be a little more entertaining." Brad said. Gamma then punched Knuckles. Knuckles was sent flying. He hit the wall on the other side of the stadium. Gamma finally removed himself from the wall, and limped towards Knuckles. The torn wires had sparks flying everywhere. People in the audience were oohing and aahing, not noticing or caring that the robot was dying. Knuckles stood up.

"I must protect the Master Emerald!" Knuckles shouted, running towards Gamma. Gamma shot again, but the poor robot was too late. Knuckles already had a fist right in it's face. The robot was launched into the air, and Knuckles jumped after it. When Gamma reached his peak, Knuckles kicked the robot into the sky, leaving only a bit of smoke and a dot in the sky behind. When Knuckles landed on the ground, people cheered and screamed his name. Brad spoke into a microphone.

"What a splendid battle! And a great finisher, might I add!" Brad said with a smile. He turned to Amy, who was sitting at a desk next to him. "What would you rate the fight Amy? And who is the winner?"

Amy smiled, and took out her own microphone. "The battle was great! Both of the fighters gave it their all! And since Gamma is clearly unable to fight any longer, Knuckles is the winner!" at these words, everybody in the stadium went nuts. When the crowd died down a little, Knuckles shouted up to Brad.

"Great…now give me the master emerald!" he exclaimed. Brad gave him an evil grin.

"Oh…I think not. This is only the beginning of the tournament! If I gave you the emerald now…no one would fight…and where'd the entertainment be?" Brad asked. Knuckles growled.

"Fine…I'll play your stupid game Brad." Knuckles grumbled.

"That's General Brad to you, sir." Brad corrected, pointing at his hat.

"Whatever. Who do I fight now?" Knuckles asked. Brad chuckled.

"Oh…you take a rest now. The audience are ready for some new faces!" with a wave, a robot came floating down into the fighting area. It gently pushed Knuckles back into the door he came through, and the robot closed the doors.


	3. Aaron the Iguana Vs Shade the Fox

"LADIES ANG GENTLEMEN, I INTRODUCE TO YOU, OUR NEXT TWO CONTESTANTS!" Brad shouted, pointing towards the doors. The crowd was going nuts. "THIS ROUND, WE HAVE…SHADE THE FOX AND AARON THE IGUANA! Lets see how this fight will go!"

The crowd went even more nuts when the door opened and a fox and an iguana stepped out into the arena. The people in the crowd whistled and cheered. 'sickos.' Aaron thought. 'don't these people know what's about to happen?' Brad lifted his flag into the air.

"MAY THE BEST FIGHTER WIN!" Brad shouted, as he waved his flag. Aaron instantly had a bow out pulled out an arrow as well. He shot at Shade, but the fox dodged the projectile. Shade pulled out a small handgun and began to fire at Aaron. Aaron dodged with swiftness. More bows and bullets were shot, and a bow managed to get lodged in Shade's leg, but not without Shade getting two bullets in Aaron's right arm. The two stumbled at each other, ready for hand to hand combat. Aaron swung at Shade with his left arm, since he couldn't use his right. Shade easily got a hold of the iguana's arm. He then put the arm behind his back and slammed him against a wall. Aaron then kicked Shade in the crotch. Nothing. Aaron then swung his head back so it made contact with Shade's face. The fox let go, holding his now broken nose. Shade punched Aaron in the face and pinned him to the ground. He then put a hand around his throat and began to strangle him.

"Hey! That's no fun!" Brad whined, pressing a button. A hand holding a baseball bat emerged from the ground and swung at Shade. Shade was sent flying into a wall. Aaron came to his senses and snatched the bat from the hand. "Hey! No two weapons!" Brad shouted, pressing another button. Another hand emerged from the ground. It snatched the bat and quickly sank back into the ground. By this time, Shade was back up. He pulled out his gun again and continued to shoot at Aaron. Aaron quickly dodged the bullets and pulled out his bow. The arrow he shot grazed Shade's left elbow. Shade ran out of ammo, and began to reload. Aaron saw this as his opportune moment. He ran at Shade and kicked him in the face. Shade was sent into another wall. Aaron picked up Shade and slammed him onto the ground. Aaron was about to punch Shade in the face when Shade kneed him in the crotch. Aaron fell back, caught in surprise. Shade punched Aaron in the chest, rib cage area, and his stomach. He finished with an uppercut to the face. Aaron was sent to the other side of the field, and didn't get up until Brad shouted ten.

"TEN! SHADE WINS!" Brad shouted, waving the flag. Everyone cheered. Shade smiled tiredly and wiped the sweat from his stinging eyes. He looked at Aaron. Aaron got up, a little hesitant. Shade walked over to Aaron, and stuck out his hand.

"No hard feelings?" Shade asked. Aaron stared at the hand for a couple seconds, and then nodded. The two shook hands. The two then waved at the audience. Everyone cheered their names.

"Aww…how touching! Friends made even during a battle! That's truly an honorable thing!" Brad said. Amy nodded. "Lets judge the battle now. Amy, what would you rate the battle?" Brad asked. Amy smiled.

"Well, the two did a remarkable job of using their projectile weapons to assist them. Their hand to hand combat skills were great as well. The two were equally matched. But since Aaron did not get up in the given ten seconds, he had lost. Shade won. Everyone cheered and clapped, including Aaron, despite losing. The two robots appeared and hustled the Shade and Aaron back through their doors. The doors, and Brad looked at a chart.

"Hmm…lets see who will entertain our audience next…" Brad said, looking at the names in the tournament. "Ah! This should be interesting!" Brad said, pressing two buttons.


End file.
